oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sy'lenna Tidedancer
This page is under a heavy work in progress. History Before Vaniya (A Forgotten Past) Beneath the waves, far off the coast from any landmass, legends tell of a kingdom that once flourished. With the Sea Mother's embrace surrounding the large city, crafted over many years by natural aquatic material, the home went majorly untouched by the Land Dwellers above. Many creatures of the sea congregated there in peace, mostly sea elves and merfolk, to trade and grow together as an underwater economy. Most celebrations were hosted within the kingdom's walls in the name of the Sea Mother. Offerings were given to sate Her chaotic wrath to those within her embrace, yet the same could not be said about those that ventured across Her surface. Sy'lenna was mostly a merchant with an exotic craft to create armor and weapons from aquatic materials. These were always highly requested, as the kingdom was in constant war with monstrous creatures emerging every so often from the Darkest Depths. This sometimes included battles against the Land Dwellers that dared attempt. Wars that were often victorious. Much praise was given to Lenna, in fact having the favor of the kingdom's higher class rulers. Even so, no matter how many years the kingdom prepared there was little defense against the sea's biggest menace. This creature was so massive, so fearsome, that none compared to a maw that swallowed cities whole. A dark shadow loomed over the kingdom that day, offering little reaction before the beast suddenly consumed all. Those that managed to survive that day set off from their ruins of the kingdom. Many sought answers. However, one in particular swam forth to lead them: Sy'lenna Tidedancer. She spoke of twisted, chaotic ways against the Land Dwellers, blaming them for the strength of the ocean's biggest predator, as if those from above willingly fed the creature to plot it against their kingdom. Even claimed those of the land to be weak; easy to take advantage of. But the way the words delicately slipped from her tongue, combined with the common morals of those from the sea, the actions were perceived as good for the Sea Mother and those that lived in Her waters. Of course, those that opposed Sy'lenna were free to go their own way. Taking to piracy, Sy'lenna and her followers prepped themselves just beneath the surface of the waves. Each streamline that passed across the water was eyed with curiosity, but often times turned down with disinterest. When one particular large ship passed over, those of the sea sprung forth to claim the entirety of it as their own. When they succeeded, Lenna believed the vessel to be their greatest weapon in ridding the ocean of other ships that sought passage. Sea monsters would have been the ultimate of weapons, but her kin had no association with such evil creatures, and often more than not they would have been servants to the colossus creatures rather than leading their own expedition. Long Sy'lenna and her crew sailed the seas, and the captain found herself quite intrigued with the treasures hauled from each downed ship. The original plans gradually veered off course, yet none spoke against it. Freedom drove the whole crew to continue forth in their chaotic conquest, while the mere fact that their crew's name, Kraken's Vengeance, was spoken with fear by the Land Dwellers incited a twisted pride for death, as if each slain was a sacrifice to the Sea Mother. End came swifter than most might have expected. Quite abruptly in fact. The attack struck from the mist, the first blow making its mark to sink within the haul below. To this day, none knew of its origins. Still, it was all that was required for the next events to unfold. The very haul of the ship exploded outwards, debris flying in all directions as a blast of flames threw many overboard. No battle ensued thereafter, as it wasn't needed. The single blow had splintered all that the crew sought, which sunk down into the depths. Once more Sy'lenna Tidedancer survived such a tragedy, but the same could not be said about the others. This forever scars the sea elf, but merely a self reminder towards her ultimate goal. Many of the Land Dwellers long celebrated their victory against the sea's most feared pirates, yet remained unaware to the one that lurked among them. Plotting secretly. But such remains unknown to all, even for those that have heard of the legends from long passed about the one many named 'Wrath of Besmara .' The City of Haven The only thing apparent about Sy'lenna's background was the sailor tongue still swirling among her words, and the very obvious aquatic nature of her physical features and attire. But even despite these, Haven showed very little spite to the woman. At first she viewed them as too simple-minded or perhaps that they were purely blind, but with time she grew into accepting their views. Not long passed before she discovered the Third Orc War encroaching upon the city, and as her newfound home she refused to sit idle. Among other adventurers - such as Toriel Aladrien, Arthur Flamelance, Gorefang, and Belor Moonbreeze - Sy'lenna rose up against the Londorwin orcish forces. Amidst the months of war, a notorious hero known as Telula Firebrand made an appearance in Haven. In a way, she became an idol to Sy'lenna. Telula was an expert fighter, but was more-so known as a Dragonrider upon the back of a cataclysm dragon. When Sy'lenna gained knowledge of an artifact egg, known as the Random Dragon Egg in common tongue, she set out in search for her own. A few weeks passed before the sea elven woman returned with a dragon companion of her own: a fog dragon by the name of Vaer'Nyoka. The dragon was kept secret from the rest of the world, save for Telula whom became her teacher. Sy'lenna spent numerous days training herself and Vaer, the two gradually strengthening the link between them and honing their focus. W.I.P. Appearance Slick, amphibious skin of blue-gray, Sy'lenna is quite unusual among the other adventurers of Oustomia. Her wavy, lavender locks of hair are typically intertwined with strands of verdant seaweed and sea themed accessories, such as shells, and cascades down to the small of her back. More often than not, she ties the hair back into a high ponytail. A few loose curls frame a slender, almost serpentine, face just below her pointed chin. Dark eyes of seaweed green, faintly glowing, peer out from the depths to give her beauty more of an intimidating, sinister look. The elf's attire is quite simple and light, yet captivating to the eyes of some due to its more natural and aquatic nature. Woven from plants found in various parts of the sea, the clothing hugs Lenna's lithe, slender form. The decorations often consist of shells, pearls, coral, and other frail, sea-found pieces. One unique feature that stands out is that which scars her beauty. While mostly concealed by her attire, one may catch a glimpse of a burn scar that begins at the right side of her face, just below the eye over the cheek and jawbone, and about the size of a small, vertical hand with closed fingers, and trails all the way down to her foot. The design is quite gruesome, yet intriguing to some, by the way the flesh has melted and twisted. Personality Despite the energetic nature of most sea elves, Sy'lenna is more quiet and reserved. Each sweep of her gaze is just as critical as the last, nitpicking every bit she comes across. Mostly in silent contemplation. But the distaste is usually evident the way her eyes churn like an untamed tempest. There are moments when she may open up, but it is more present towards those that share similar interests as her own or for those that have gained her favor. Friends Sy'lenna chooses her friends wisely through various reasons, from combat partners to those brave enough to speak face-to-face. Certain individuals are considered on her own personal ranking list, each level having more benefits than the other. In order to gain the companionship of Lenna, one must prove themselves and earn what she likes to call 'Favor.' Companion ~ Vaer'Nyoka - (Trusted; Bound) As the dragon of Sy'lenna, Vaer is the most trusted of companions and shall always be held as such. The sea elf protects the dragon with her life, placing herself in the path of danger if need be. Such a bond is inseparable - a connection of mind, body, and soul - and the two combat at the side of the other as if one. ~ Comrade ~ [[Drovath|'Drovath']] - (Favored) After a couple battles at his side, along with short moments of chat, Drovath is a comrade that has the favor of Sy'lenna. Especially after the battle with the mythic dragon, where her own dragon companion clung to the remnants of life but was healed back to a stable condition by Drov. ~ Macsen Seafraid - (Favored) After a couple of ventures, along with noticing his interest of sailing, Macsen has her favor and interest towards companionship. However, she questions as to whether he is even a part of the Twin Dragons guild anymore. ~ Toriel Aladrien - (Neutral) Noted to be a member of the Order of the Crimson, Lenna holds a mutual respect for the elf. However, she still holds a lingering suspicion after the events following the destruction of the Twin Dragon's guild hall. As for the Orc War, the two of them shall stand on the battlefield as comrades without past grudges interfering from her side. Neutral ~ ~ Deceased ~ [[Felicity Raveborn|'Felicity Raveborn']] - (Favored Friend) Inspiring chats and a friendship forged by battle, Felicity was one of the first to once more spark her withering ambitions. Unfortunately, some good things come to an end; one that was beyond Sy'lenna's control as she was not present the moment Felicity met her fate. Still, the sea elf sends her silent regards. May she rest comfortably in the Sea Mother's embrace. Enemies King of Strings (Hated) Orcs (Hated) Goals The goals of the sea-elf remain vague, few getting a sip of her true ambitions. It would take more than some sweet talk or a simple friendship to know what lies deep within. On the surface, Sy'lenna aspires to be a fearless sailor of the seas once more. While it may take years to form, she seeks out favored comrades to eventually be a part of her sailing crew. Much lies beyond on the expansive waves, and Lenna seeks to explore it all. Category:Old Lore